


Part 2: Now with Stucky

by FireFandoming



Series: The flavor of the Week verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cult Mention, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Peter Parker, Past Abuse, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: You must read part one to make any sense of this. Tony is tired of idling watching as Peter is pushed aside and neglected by his Alpha. He gets advice on how to fix it from another couple on campus. This fic was inspired by the American HIFI song Flavor of the week and has no Beta. This fic a repost from my tumblr.





	Part 2: Now with Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> You guys really wanted more so here's more.

Tony sits in the university library. He has two books open on the table in front of him. One is for his latest assignment and one is about omegas. He's researching to see if there's a way to buy an omega off an Alpha that isn't wanting to sell. 

Steve his friend that he's made in Global Economics class sits down next to him pulling out a textbook. The other Alpha glances at Tony's books. "Are you looking into buying an omega?" Steve inquiries.

Tony sighs, "My situation is more complicated than just buying one, " he replies tiredly of coming up empty-handed. 

The blond Alpha smiles a warm pleasant smile. "Oh, I get it, " he says with confidence.

Tony feels his jaw go slack. "You...do? Are you sure?" He asks stunned. 

Steve nods. "Yeah, You're looking at adopting a rescue omega right?" He asks sure of himself.

Tony blinks, yeah technically yes he's trying to rescue Peter. He decides he's not being too misleading so he nods. He may not be trying to go through a normal shelter but he is trying to save an omega. 

Steve looks delighted by this new information. "More people really need to adopt omegas. I have an adopted omega myself would you like to meet him?" Steve inquiries in a pleasant manner. 

"That sounds like a good plan, " Tony replies getting his things together. 

Tony follows his friend to an apartment building. Steve has his hand on his doorknob the man then pauses, "My roommate is out of town also Bucky can be a bit harsh for an omega... but I really don't blame after what he was put through. Just try to be patient with him, ". 

Inside Tony, he greeted with the wonderful smell of vanilla bean and nutmeg. The omega Bucky is a beautiful curious thing his shaggy thick hair up in a top knot that suits him well. The thing that makes the Alpha frown is the metal prosthetic arm what the hell happened to this omega? Who could do that to such a sweet creature? He's angry but tries to hide it, he doesn't want to scare the omega. 

"Bucky this is Tony he's a friend, " Steve says in a calm measuring tone. 

Tony gives a small wave. The omega looks at him skeptically. "Hi, " The omega answers his voice small but sweet. He can't help but wonder what Peter would sound like if he could talk. 

Steve sits down next to his omega, who promptly presses himself into his Alpha's side. Steve gestures to a chair across from the couple. Tony takes the seat. 

"Tony wants to adopt an omega, " Steve says rubbing his omega's arm in a comforting way.

The omega's eyes light up upon hearing. "I still have friends in the system up for adoption. Really good omegas, " Bucky tells him sounding so hopeful. 

Tony gives a meek smile, "I'm sure your friends are nice and I do hope they find wonderful Alphas like you clearly have… But I already have an omega picked out, " He explains. 

Bucky doesn't look as hopeful he looks more stern. It's a funny look coming from an omega honestly. It's kind of cute seeing something this gentle try being stern. "Then what are you waiting for?" The omega snaps.

"Well, it's, complicated," He answers defensively. Bucky shoves his alpha's hand off his shoulder so he leans forward. Clearly wanting to listen intently to what the other Alpha has to say. "The omega I want isn't in a shelter… He's owned by my roommate" he admits shyly. 

The couple sitting across him look at each other in shock. "You're aware that's illegal, right?" Steve asks concerned. 

Tony sighs nodding, "I'm aware. His alpha is a complete douche though, " he clarifies. 

Bucky frowns, "He's abusive?" 

"Well… not entirely. He's never hit his omega… trust me if he did he wouldn't still be around but he's extremely neglectful. He wouldn't even help his omega through his heats, " Tony explains sadly. 

Bucky looks sad himself now. "There's no way a court would seize an omega unless their life in danger…" he looks at the floor. Tony just has to wonder what the poor thing was put through

"You haven't had sex with this omega, have you?" The other Alpha asks sternly. 

Tony gives a half-smile and shrugs, "Well someone had to help the poor thing with his heat".

Steve sighs, " What the hell were you thinking?" He inquires restrained anger in his voice. 

"I was thinking that he needed help, " Tony replies defense. "I know it's illegal, that's why I want to own him, ". 

Bucky looks up from the floor, "My previous owner was the leader of a political cult. It took me being dropped off at a hospital in the middle of the night after one of his idiot followers cut off my arm for me to be taken away… right now you have no proof of abuse but what there is proof of...assuming you like most Alpha's and didn't bother with a condom that you had sex with an omega that isn't yours. Which regardless of what you say or what the omega says would be considered statutory rape. Because omegas can't legally consent to anyone but their Alphas. You basically fucked yourself over because you thought with your knot, ".

"Language, " Steve gently scolds. 

"No, shush. This conversation is about omegas." Bucky orders in an almost motherly manner of scolding. Tony raises his eyebrows and blinks. He never thought he'd ever see an omega tell their Alpha off like this.

"Well, how would I could I get custody of Peter?" Tony asks starting to lose hope. 

Bucky sighs, "Trick the Alpha into signing the paperwork or admitting he's mistreating his omega, " He suggests shrugging. 

Tony nods, "I can try that thank you, ". 

"Now that's settled who wants lunch?" Bucky asks standing up. 

Both the Alphas raise their hands. 

Tony happily eats the tuna salad sandwich Bucky gives him. Then he gives his goodbye thanking both of them for the advice. 

He makes his way back to the apartment when he unlocks the door he sees Peter. Alone sitting in one of Beck's shirts, a pair of purple lace underwear peaking out, that stupid collar around his neck. His hair damp from a shower or bath his smooth omega skin glistening from lotion. He's painting his toenails pink, his nails are already painted. The omega looks up at Tony and smiles blush creeping across his face. The Alpha returns the smile and sits down next to him. "Where's Beck?" He asks her doesn't really care it just seems odd he's actually out on a Saturday afternoon and not home glued to the tv or get to g high.

Peter shrugs and continues painting. Tony just watches him in awe. His nimble hands at work. The omega looks up at him tilting his head and pointing at the kitchen. His own way of asking if the Alpha is hungry. "No don't worry I'm good. You just keep painting your nails, " he says with a smile again. 

Peter cuddles into his side letting out a silent pleasant sigh. Tony kisses the top of omega's head. They don't mind being romantic when they are alone. They could never get away with it in front of anyone else. Peter has felt very attached to Tony since he helped him through his heat and actually was really distressed after the only time during the whole week Quentin had bothered to fuck him. Peter only wanted Tony. The Alpha that actually cares about him. "How would you feel about me owning you...probably so we didn't need to hide?" The Alpha asks nervously. 

The omega looks up at him eyes wide. He opens his mouth to speak before closing it again. Looking upset that he can't say what he wants. He frowns. "I'm sorry I upset you, " Tony says. 

Peter shakes his head reaching for a notepad on the coffee table next to Beck's bong. Clumsily writes. "How" and underlines it. 

"I have a plan to get Beck to give you too me, " He explains. 

Peter squints. Then writes "I help U" 

Tony smiles, "Okay you can help me, " he assures the omega. Peter looks very hopeful his huge brown eyes sparkle.


End file.
